A Mother's Nightmare
by NessaV16
Summary: Can Phoebe save her daughter?, can the charmed ones stop tragedy. Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters.


"Are you crazy?! Her mother's a charmed one! She'll stop us long before we can get to her." "We wasted enough time. Shes older and harder to infect,  
but easier to control once infected," a voice coming from the shadow said.

At the Halliwell manor, two demons shimmer in, one sends Melinda flying across the room while the other one threw an energy ball at PJ.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own sizes," Piper yelled blowing one demon up as the other one shimmered out.

"Aunt Paige!," yelled Mel.

"What happened," asked Paige?

"Questions later! healing now!," Piper said as she pushed Paige towards PJ.

"What's taking so long," asked Mel pushing back tears?

"what happened," asked PJ?

"ooh you know.. You almost died!," Piper said helping her niece up. "Why am I so tired" said PJ. "You just got your ass knocked out.  
Why don't you rest?," Mel said as she smiled at her cousin.

"Where is she," Coop asked? "Mel's room with Piper and Pheebs," answered Paige.

"How long have you been standing here looking at her," Piper asked?

"20 minutes. It's like the universe is screaming at me telling me to spend as much time with her as I can," Phoebe told her older sister.

Piper could see fear in her sister's eyes. "Did you see something? Do we need to worry," asked Piper?

"Not now, tomorrow." Phoebe said as she smiled at her sister.

As rain pounded on the roof of the two story house, something woke Phoebe up. She recognizes the cries a wrapping  
a robe before walking out of her room. She opens the door to Pj's room and finds her struggling in her sleep. Her forehead is drenched in sweat. Phoebe  
sits on her bed brushing away her hair from her face. She leaned over to see her daughter crying.

"Baby it's mommy. Wake up."

She wimpered and Phoebe's heart sank. She stroked her cheek, now feeling the pain within her daughter. Holding her hand, Phoebe pulled the blankets back.

"Ladybug wake up," Phoebe said as her daughter woke up gasping for air.

"Mom," PJ said. "It was just a dream, you're ok. Want to talk about it sweety," Phoebe asked?  
"No I'm okay. Go back to bed," PJ said smiling at her mother.

Phoebe goes back to her room.

"Another nightmare" Coop asked as Phoebe wraps her arms around her husband's waist. "Yeah but it's all taken care of now," Phoebe said.

"You should get some sleep. I'll keep an eye on PJ," Coop said kissing his wife. "How did I get so lucky," Phoebe said smiling. "No but I am the lucky one,"  
Coop said.

It was 4 in the morning when PJ opened her bedroom door and walked into the hallway.

"What am I supposed to say? Oh mom. Dad. I had another nightmare can I stay with you guys?" PJ mumbled.

She went to turn back around to her room when a hand grabbed her wrist. Instinctively, she threw a punch with her other hand.

"Oowww PRUE, what have I told you girls about knowing who walks around the house at night?" Coop said.

"Dad" PJ gasped as she heard her father's voice. There stood Coop, his daughter's wrist still in his hand.

"Why are you awake so early?" Coop asked. "I just couldn't go back to sleep," PJ said as she walked back to her room. "What is it baby?" Coop asked as his daughter  
stared at her hands. Coop noticed she was in a trance and called out her name, "Prue. Prue!"

Pj snapped out of it and said, "what if they are not nightmares dad, what if I..." PJ stopped when she saw her little sister standing by her door with her mother

"I have them too," Parker said.

"You two been having the same dream? Why didn't you say anything Parker? What are these dreams about?" Phoebe asked her daughter with a worried expression on her face.

"Because it's just a dream," a frustrated Parker said.

"Not when two witches are having the same dream, especially in our family sweety. Now what are these dreams about?" Phoebe asked as she pulled her  
middle child making her sit on her lap.

"She kills me," Parker said. "Bind my powers, it's the only way," PJ pleaded with her mother. "No way in hell. We are going to figure this out. I need you girls  
to get some sleep," Phoebe said. "We can talk to your aunts tomorrow. Now please sleep," Coop begged them.

"I can definitely use some sleep," Parker said as she jumped out of her mother's arms and into her sister's bed. "You're not going to kill me just yet sis," Parker said. She pulled  
PJ next to her, laying her head on her shoulder. Phoebe smiled at her daughters.

"I would never hurt you Parks." "I know. now you need to believe that," Parker said as she closed her eyes.

That morning, Coop and Payton are eating in the kitchen.

"Good morning honey," Phoebe said kissing her husband. "Gross I'm still in the room," Payton said as she smiled at her parents.

"Good morning to you too my baby. Speaking of babies, we are missing two," Phoebe said hugging her daughter.

PJ beamed right in the middle of the kitchen "Hey! no beaming in the house! this is your last warning," Phoebe yelled at her daughter while Parker  
ran into the kitchen. "Mom stop. please stop," Parker cried looking at her mother. "What's wrong," Coop said running to his daughter.

But PJ sends Parker flying across the room, beaming right in front of her as she hit the floor.

"PJ it's me! your sister! Snap out of it!" Parker pleaded with her sister.

"Stop it!" Payton yelled separating PJ and Parker.

"Prue look at me, fight it. Whatever it is, you need to fight it!" yelled Payton.

"a little help here mom i cant hold her!" Payton scream

"Prudence Joanna Halliwell stop this right now!" Phoebe yelled

All of a sudden, PJ fell to the ground unconscious. "PJ!" screamed Phoebe.

She frantically runs to her daughter, picking her up from the floor and lays her down on the living room couch.

"Come on PJ, wake up," Phoebe said while she brushes her daughter's hair from her face.

PJ wakes up and slowly opens her eyes. Very weakly, she says, "What happened?" "You gave your sister a good beating," A very relieved Phoebe said.

"Oh no is she okay?" PJ said.

"Yea I'm standing right here. So much for never hurting me," Parker said jokingly.

Piper and Paige orb right into the living room.

"What happened?" they both asked harmoniously.

"Something took over PJ's body and tried to kill Parker," Phoebe said.

"Who would want to kill Parker?" Paige said.

"I don't know, but we need to find out. and FAST," said Phoebe.

At the Halliwell manor Phoebe is flipping through the book of shadows

"Mom please, at least think about it," PJ sadly pleaded with her mother.

"No I don't need to think about it Prudence. It's not going to happen. Now go check on your sisters" Phoebe snapped at her daughter.

"Prudence, oouchh what did you do?" Paige said as she walked into the attic, but PJ ignored her and beamed right out.

"What's her problem?" Paige asked. "She wants me to bind her powers," a very angry Phoebe said slamming the book of shadows closed.

"You know it might not be a bad idea just until we figure out who's after them. We both know who ever is doing this is pretty strong to take over a twice blessed," Paige said.

"And very stupid to go head to head with the charmed ones, because we will find them and we will vanquish their sorry ass, tea?." Piper added.

PJ beamed to the Golden Gate Bridge frustrated at her mother.

"Why doesn't she listen to me? I'm just trying to protect Parker," said PJ.

She put her head down and slowly walked towards the middle of the bridge mumbling to herself how nobody listens to her. She looks up again and sees this shadow appear in front of her.

"Who are you?!" said a very startled PJ. But before she could say anything else, the shadow quickly overtook her.

She was no longer PJ. What she has inside her is something evil. Her face went from innocent to sinister.

She beamed back to the house, finding Parker in her room.

"what's up PJ?" said Parker.

PJ flung her sister across the room. "Oh nothing," PJ said in an evil voice.

Parker ran out of her room screaming at the top of her lungs. "MOM!" She yelled.

"MOM!" She yelled again running down the stairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, there was PJ waiting for her.

She grabbed parker and threw her against the wall.

"Looks like mommy is not home," PJ said laughing at her hurt sister.

All of a sudden, Parker found herself paralyzed against the wall and she couldn't breathe.

The shadow tapped in to PJ's powers and started using her powers to choke the life out of her sister.

"What are you doing?" Parker said desperately trying to escape from her sister's grasp.

"You will not live to see another day Parker," PJ said.

"You're going to kill me PJ! Please stop!" Parker said with a terrified look on her face.

Parker is now almost unconscious holding on to dear life. In one last desperate attempt to stop her sister from killing her, she said, "PJ, take control. You can do this."

With an evil smirk, PJ said, "This is no longer PJ. She is not here anymore."

Paige, Piper and Phoebe orb in and finds PJ choking her sister. Parker is already blue in the face because of the lack of air.

Piper quickly used her powers to stop her niece from killing her sister. PJ flew across the room and hit the floor, instantly knocking her out.

"Sorry PJ," Piper said in a guilty voice. As they see the shadow leave her body, Phoebe rushes to Parker's side as Paige ran to PJ.

"what happened, ooww my head" PJ complained. "Ooh you know you just tried to kill me again," Parker jumped in. "Stay away from me!" PJ screamed at her sister  
as she beam back to the manor. "Paige get her" phoebe demanded. "What's her deal? she tried to kill me," Parker said very annoyed.

"That was not her baby.. You know it," Phoebe assured her daughter. "She's at the manor. Do you want me to beam you there?" Parker asked.

"Aunt Paige please you have to try," PJ begged her aunt. "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't do it Prue. It would take the power of three to bind your powers," Paige told her niece.

"It's not her choice and I already said no," Phoebe said as she materialized in front of her with Piper and Parker in hand.

"Get her away from me!" PJ yelled through tears.

"Hey hey you are trying to kill me. Not the other way around," Parker snapped.

"Exactly. you need to stay as far away from me as possible," PJ said as she collapses on the floor crying.

"Baby it's ok. We are going to figure this out," Phoebe said as she took her daughter in her arms.

"NOO!, Parker run RUN!" PJ screamed. "Prue honey fight it. You can do it" Piper told her niece. "It's too strong I can't!" PJ cried as silence took over her body.  
Her eyes were dark, pure evil.

"How can a child have this much power? Who are you and what have you done to my daughter?!" Phoebe said in panic.

"Wait your turn," the shadow said as ones it tried once again to get a hold of Parker. "NOOO!, I wont let you hurt her" PJ screamed  
as her eyes turned back to normal.

"Like you have a choice," the shadow said. Evil overtook her again. "Oh my God it's the Woogyman," Phoebe said in shock, as PJ let out a loud scream.

"NOO! I won't let you hurt them!" PJ said as she saw an athame. She threw her hands up andthe athame flew into PJ's chest.

As the shadow left her body PJ yelled, "you think you can take over my powers and use them agaisnt my family!"

The whole attic shook.

"Go back to hell and never come back!" PJ said as she pulled the athame out of her chest. "No one hurts my family and lives," PJ said before  
she collapses.

"COOP! Paige!" Phoebe yelled as she rushed to her daughter's side. "Wake up! Don't do this to me Prue!" Phoebe screamed.


End file.
